His Faithful Companion
by madasmonty
Summary: Lucy Saxon never threw the Potion of Death at the Master. Instead they joined forces and she became his once again.
1. Into His Arms Again

**Chapter 1**

**Into his arms again**

"_There is nothing like __returning__ to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered.__" -Nelson Mandela_

There was a flash of light and a swirling vortex of bright blue spilled out of the jar and into the air. Wisps of blue life energy were wrenched from the people at the edges of the room.

"And this was written also! For his name is the Master!" Cried the Governor ecstatically as her life was wrenched from her into the man who was slowly taking shape in above his horrified wife.

"Never. Never. Never! Never dying! Never dying!" He crowed happily as he became more and more solid and clearer. Then his insane shining eyes fell on petrified Lucy. She was kneeling before him and quivering, just the way he liked it.

"Lucy! Oh sweet Lucy Saxon!" He gasped with pleasure, as he held his hands down to her. "My ever faithful. Did the widows kiss bring me back to life?"

She gestured wildly to his dying followers. "You're killing them!"  
"Let them die. They're just the first. Let the whole stinking human race fall into the pit!" The Master laughed crazily. He was a distinctive form now and solid in the spinning clouds of blue around him.

Lucy looked up at him, speechless and terrified. She could remember all too clearly that she had killed him in the first place and she would have to pay for that dearly.

But he wasn't looking at her. The Master had his hands to his ears and his eyes shut. "Can't you hear it Lucy? The noise. The drumming. Louder than ever before. The never-ending drums!" He shook his head as if desperate to clear it. Then he grinned a mad, wide, grin and said: "Oh how I have missed them!"

"But I knew you better than anyone!" Lucy shouted up to him, "I knew you would come back."  
The Master looked wary. "What are you doing?" He asked her in a worried voice.

"The Books of Saxon spoke of the Potion of Life. But my family have contacts. People able to calculate the opposite!" She grabbed the potion from a woman behind her.

"I'm ordering you to stop Lucy! You will obey me!" He cried desperately. In a final attempt to stop her from killing him he pushed out with all his psychic powers and into her mind.

Lucy was overcome with a new emotion as he floated down off the cloud and onto the floor of the prison silently. It wasn't hatred and it wasn't fear. It was love. Uncontrollable and all-consuming awe for the man who was standing before her. As alive and wholesome as he had been the day she murdered him. She was under his sway and completely his. Her eyes were slightly unfocussed as she took a step towards him.

"Now, Lucy." The Master said in a patronising voice as he cradled her in his arms. "You've not been a good wife have you? Shooting me! The man you love! And making that nasty potion in a pathetic attempt to finish me off!"

She gave a little sob onto his shoulder. More than anything Lucy hated it when he was angry with her. And there was no disguising that fury behind his simple words.

"Please forgive me, Harry." She whispered. She was so overwhelmed with a sea of emotions she didn't even realise her mistake.  
"Please forgive me _who_?" The Master asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"I mean... Please I beg for your forgiveness Master." She corrected herself.

The Master gave her a smile of pure glee and said: "And I, being a merciful Master, oblige." He slammed his mouth onto hers and they kissed passionately.

She was his once more.


	2. The Hunger

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunger**

"_A hungry man is not a free one."_

_-Adlai E. Stevenson_

The silence of the junkyard coincided oddly with the noise in his head. The drumming hadn't let up and the Master knew it wouldn't. He had tried to speak to Lucy about it but she just looked afraid whenever he mentioned it. There it was again. Not the drumming in his head but the pounding in his stomach. A new kind of hunger that he had never felt before. He felt like he was on the point of starvation.

He knew what it was. The regeneration process had gone wrong somehow and now he was burning up energy too quickly. He needed food.

"Lucy, my dear," The Master sidled up to her. She was sitting on a tire in her dirty grey dress looking scared and forlorn. It caused the Master great pleasure to know he'd caused that. "I'm a bit peckish" (understatement of the century) "You don't think you could grab me a bite to eat? You know...Use all your womanly charm and all that?"

Lucy's eyes glazed over slightly as she nodded. She got to her feet and walked off into the junkyard in search of some food for him.

Now Lucy had never been that bright but even she couldn't fail to notice the red-head girl wandering through the trash looking terrified.  
"Hello? I hope you can help me." The girl called to Lucy. "There was this man. I didn't know him but I felt like I did if you know what I mean. He stared at me for ages. Proper perv he was!" She gave a shaky laugh. "So I legged it and now I'm stuck here! I have no bloody clue where I am! How about you help me, yeah? Girl to girl?" Then she gave an odd frown. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere? Aren't you that Harold Saxon bloke's wife?" The girl looked a little worried then, "That one who went mad..." She took a slow step back. But she wasn't looking at Lucy. She was looking at something behind her.

There was a slow applause echoing behind Lucy. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Her husband came up to her with a broad smile and nodded.

"Oh well done Luce! This one is different somehow. I'm not sure how but this girl is special." He gave a big sniff, as if smelling her, "Lots of energy. Ooh yes!" Then he ran at the red-head who gave a scream and began to run. The Master was faster.

The screams died before they could make enough noise to alert anyone. Lucy turned away from her husband and the body of the girl. Sacrifices had to be made to ensure complete control.

Even though Lucy had recognised the red-head too. She'd know her old school friend Donna Nobel anywhere.


	3. Like Crazy Girls do

**Chapter 3**

**Like Crazy Girls Do**

"_It's when you're gone it really brings me down." –Bethany Joy Lenz_

Lucy sat on a cardboard box and waited for her husband to return. It was strange, waiting. Like when he wasn't there she was more alive and real than when he was there. When he was with her she felt like a robot. Capable of only what he told her to do. Not herself.

The worst thing was knowing full well what he was doing. He hadn't tried to muffle her screams or hide the blood pouring out of Donna's broken body as she lay slumped in his arms like a rejected lover. He was eating her and draining her energy as he did so. Lucy felt a pang of sympathy for her. Lucy herself had so many times lay in his grasp.

Confusing enough was her emotions: An oncoming storm of feelings and thoughts for him. Love for him, hate for what he was doing, confusion at her conflicting feelings and then love again. It was pleasing and yet worrying to know that love was the main emotion running through her. Even after all he had done to her and humanity it couldn't be denied she cared for him with her whole heart.

_He's eating your friend,_ a voice whispered in her head. A niggling voice in the back of her mind that she couldn't ignore. It came with an emotion too. One Lucy hadn't felt for ages. Remorse.  
Lucy shook her head hard so as to clear it of the irritating sense she had had for a moment. Deep, deep down she knew he was wrong and she was insane to love him. Now was the perfect time to run away. She might be the next on the menu.

In a flash of decision she stood up and spun around to observe the yard. It was as silent as a cemetery and posed no threat. Except the megalomaniac who was currently eating Donna.

Lucy began to run. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was spinning furiously but she didn't dare stop. Each exhausting step she took bought her further away from her doomed life as the wife of a monster.

It is odd to have people just wandering the junkyard. Not exactly the first choice of a place to hang out. People often prefer restaurants to rubbish tips.

This is why Lucy was so shocked when she ran into someone.


	4. Silence is Golden

**Chapter 4**

**Silence is Golden**

"_There are times when silence has the loudest voice." – Leroy Brownlow_

"Keep quiet and I won't hurt you." The man hissed. Lucy took a second to realise he was holding a gun to her chest and she felt faint at the prospect that the young man, boy really, had her life in his hands.

"What do you want?" Lucy whispered, terrified. _Please, help me,_ she prayed silently but no aid came.

"I need you to lead me to your husband." The man demanded, pushing the gun at her so as to enforce the point with hard metal. "If you do that for me then you can get out of here and we will let you go."  
Lucy gave a gasp. "What about Harry?" She cried.

The man looked pained, "I don't really know why I am to do this." He said, honestly, "But all I know is, from what my bosses have told me, he isn't a good guy. To be blunt he's a stark raving lunatic. But he has a brilliant mind and Mr Naismith needs him to complete a project ."  
Lucy was surprised. Not forgetting she had a gun pointed at her, she tried to make a conversation with him. Distract the enemy.

"W-What project?" She asked, her voice wavering only slightly to betray her nerves.

"It's a really big thing," The boy said, "Mr Naismith won't really say much about it but I know it will cost millions of pounds and it's a really massive scale project." He gave a small smile, "And I'm a part of it! Me!" His eyes shone, "Glory!" He said softly. "All I have to do is bring him. Your husband." His eyes hardened again and he shoved her with the butt of the gun. "Where is he?" The boy growled "don't make this difficult Mrs Saxon."

Lucy shuddered with fear. She knew she couldn't lead this person to Harry but she had no choice. She would be killed if she didn't. Thousands of lives could be lost and Lucy didn't really care. But there was one thing she feared above all: Her own death.

She shook her head quickly. Then she stared the man straight in the eye and said in a clear voice: "He's this way."  
The blonde woman and the man dressed all in black with a gun picked their way through the rubbish towards the Master.

If either of them turned around they would have seen the blue box materialise behind a hill of rubbish and a man get out and follow them.


	5. Most Vulnerable

**Chapter 5**

**Most Vulnerable**

"_Sorry, I have this effect, people just get obsessed."– Harold Saxon_

Lucy came to in a van. Or at least she assumed it was a van. It was certainly some form of transport and it was speeding along at a considerable speed. It was pitch black and there was no noise. Accept... What was that?  
From what Lucy determined to be her left a muffled cry was heard. It sounded like someone struggling with something. Lucy felt her way around the container in the darkness and made contact with the cold wall beside her. She moved her hand down the wall and onto the floor. Then she came to something else. Something human. He was tied up with a bit of cloth covering his mouth. It was a crude, primitive, way to capture the Master but here he was. Trapped and defenceless.

Lucy ripped the ropes and cloth so he could speak.

"Are you OK?" She asked worriedly. She rubbed the red marks where the ropes had bit into his flesh and kissed him before he could answer. It was surprisingly easy to kiss someone when you can't see them. That way she didn't have to see the shock and pleasure in his eyes. It was a bit of a desperate kiss at first, on both sides. They hadn't romanced in such a long time that for a moment the whole thing seemed alien. Then they slipped past their inhabitations and he held her around the shoulders and they embraced.

Lucy brushed herself off in the dark and was glad he couldn't see her blush. "Why didn't you escape? You could have easily got away with _that_ stupidly weak way of containing you!"

He smiled weakly and said in a quiet and almost reluctant voice, "I didn't want to leave you." He was glad of the darkness because it hid his face from her, "They said if I tried to escape they'd kill you. And I didn't want... I never..." His voice broke off and Lucy Saxon sat in silence and let her husband weep for all he had lost. Only when the barely audible crying ceased did she reach out into the impenetrable blackness and grip his hand tight. She reassured him she was there. She was always there for him.

What felt like an age, but must have only been a couple of minutes, later the doors at the back opened to reveal a bright light. It bled into the container and shone on all the things inside. That's the cruel thing about light: It hides nothing. The darkness had cloaked more than Lucy had anticipated.

Her husband was lying on his back with the harsh red scars on his wrists where the thick ropes had bound him. His eyes were red from the unbidden tears and his hair was dishevelled and his face was blotchy. For the first time ever he looked human to Lucy. He lay there so innocently and vulnerable. Where had the powerful man she had fallen in love with hidden?

He quickly pulled himself up and stood before them. His face showed his terror. _Not terror of his captors, _Lucy realised. Terror_ for them hurting me. And utter fear that they saw him when he was most vulnerable. _She felt something she had never felt for him before: Pity. This unwanted emotion stayed lodged in her heart, no matter the fact she tried to ignore it.

The people dragged her and Harry out of the van and into a large building. Lucy barely took note of it. She was too busy staring at her husband as he was wrenched away from her and off to another place. This might be the last time she ever saw him. She desperately tried to etch his every feature into her mind so as to remember him forever.

Because she knew, deep down, that he was just as human as her.


	6. The Shock of Realisation

**Chapter 6**

**The Shock of Realisation**

"_Our demons are out own limitations__" – Joseph Campbell_

She had no idea how long she had been there for. Days? Weeks? The only way Lucy could tell the days apart was when one of the guards bought in a watery bowl of cereal for breakfast and a meagre slice of bread and water for lunch. With nothing else to do and no obvious ways to escape Lucy simply cried most days. It was like being back at Broadfell. The only difference was that she knew the man she loved was there with her. She wanted to get out more than anything but she knew it wasn't possible. On the first few hours of being in captivity she searched every inch for an escape route. There were no hidden tunnels, no false panels, and no secret doorways. No hope.

Upon discovering the fact that she was well and truly trapped she began to shout out in hope her captors would hear.

"I helped you!" She yelled at the top of her voice, "You said I could be set free! You said you wouldn't hurt us!" Her useless cries failed into sobs and she curled into a foetus shape and huddled into the corner of the cold room which would serve as her prison.

She looked up in surprise to see a guard enter. He had no food with him though. What would they do now? Starve her? Lucy half hoped they did so that at least she could feel _something_. The pang of hunger would remind her she was alive and not a zombie-like creature captivity had made her become.

The guard suddenly grabbed her roughly and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled a little and would have fallen had the guard not firmly held her up. He wrenched her out of the door and into the light.

Was that what light looked like? Lucy had been in the darkness so long she had forgotten what light looked like. Had it always been so bright and blaring? Since when did she have to squint just to see in the light? In her befuddled state Lucy momentarily forgot her release and just had to take in her surroundings. This took a total of two seconds to process the long grey corridor with various doors leading to silent rooms. Then Lucy actually realised something. They had let her out! Were they letting her go?

It was not to be.

The silent guard led her down the corridor and through several doors. Lucy's poor confused mind tried despairingly to remember the way but she knew it was hopeless. She could never memorise the way they were leading her. So, giving up, Lucy attempted to guess where they would take her. For questioning? To be let go? Even...To be killed?  
For some odd reason the thought of death didn't scare Lucy as much as it had done in the past. She tried to dredge up some ounce of fear of dying but no such fear came. She was not afraid to die.

Finally they came to a halt in another non-descript white room. Lucy peered around and attempted to decipher why this room in particular was different to the others. Then she noticed the hunched figure in the corner. Dressed all in black her was curled into a ball on the floor and rocking. Her husband. Harry. The Master.

Lucy barely realised the guard had let go of her arm. She drifted in an almost dream-like manner towards him and stood above him.

"Harry," She whispered. He looked up, startled. Lucy looked at him.

His eyes were insane. Deep rings surrounded them and his pupils were dilated and dark. His hair was crazy and his beard was unshaven. The muscles in his face were jumping and twitching.

His head whipped up with quickly and he was on his feet in an instant. Lucy automatically stepped back but he made no move to harm her. He saw her shaking and did the most surprising thing he could have possibly done. He laughed.

It was a mad laugh. He threw his head back and laughed a crazy laugh of no morals and no boundaries. He was completely lost and utterly insane.  
It took only that to crush Lucy entirely. Her mind shut down and her soul was squashed into a tiny insignificant ball inside her distraught mind. Indeed what use did she have for a soul now when the one she had shared it with was out of his mind?

Lucy didn't recall ever being taken away from her husband. The last thing she remembered of that dreadful room was falling to the ground and weeping. She must have been taken because she awoke in her cell alone.

It is a kind of death to see the one you love with your whole heart go mad. A part of Lucy Saxon died that night.


	7. Unwanted Guest

**Chapter 7**

**Unwanted Guest**

"_We need love without getting tired." – Mother Teresa_

In the dead of night the man came in. No one noticed that the security gate buzzed open on its own accord. The incompetent guards failed to see a tall, brown haired man walk into the grounds of the stately mansion and give a big sniff. It was like he was scenting something and following the trail. With a quick nod he began to walk towards the back of the house silently and stealthily. Nobody noticed him because he didn't want to be noticed. He was like a ghost to them.

The grass barely made a crunch beneath his feet as he strolled across it in the darkness. He was looking forwards to this encounter very much. He was reluctant to admit he was a little afraid though.

A guard was on patrol outside the prisoner base. It was a job none of the guards wanted. They got spooked by the insane laugh that erupted from the Masters room. Rumour was he was an alien. The guard on patrol that night didn't believe in aliens. That would be her downfall.

She didn't see the man until it was too late. He smashed her over the head with a screwdriver and she fell to the floor.  
"I'm so sorry," the man whispered to her unconscious form. He carefully stepped over her and into the Masters cell.

The Master was in corner muttering to himself. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor and whispering over and over.

"Unto Rassilon's tower I go... I go... Unto Rassilon's tower... We must choose above and below... Unto Rassilon's tower I go..."

He didn't even turn around when the Doctor entered. He wasn't aware of the world around him. He was a prisoner in his own mind.

The Doctor looked at him sadly. He wished he could do more for his friend. He took the purple bottle of potion the Na'Vi had given him. They had sworn it would silence the drumming in his tormented mind. The Doctor walked slowly towards his oldest and dearest friend and bent before him.

"Here you go." He said gently. He poured the potion down the Masters throat. "This will make it better. This will make it all go away."  
The Master swallowed the potion and his face froze.

For a moment he looked angry. Then he looked scared. At last peace stole across his features and, before he slipped into blackness, he whispered one single phrase.

"Thank you."


	8. A New Kind of Madness

**Chapter 8**

**A New Kind of Madness**

"_A person needs a little madness or else they will never cut the ropes and be free."_

_Nikos Kazantzakis _

The pain rang through his head in a never-ending wave. What was it? It was like a ringing but it went on and on. It held one particular note. High and shrill like a perpetual whistle.

The Master held his hands to his ears and gave a moan of pain. He fell onto the floor and cried out. "Oh God make it stop!"  
The guards came rushing in. There had been a break-in last night and they had only just managed to over-ride the system and enter the Masters cell again. They looked at their prisoner in fear. What had happened to him? Was he becoming even more out of it and mad?

"Leave him," one guard said. "We don't want to get hurt or nothing."

The others agreed with nods of their heads. They backed away from the screaming Master and left to stand outside the door to keep watch.

The Master stopped shouting and focussed for a second. He felt like he was missing something but he didn't know what. He concentrated on his mind. What was he missing? He grew frantic now. It felt important. He felt like he'd lost something very close to him. Then he realised. The drumming was gone. That call for war had ceased. The ringing in his head was silence.

He didn't know whether to be pleased or angry. Whether to be ecstatic or cry. He did neither. Instead he simply lay on the floor on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He mused over all he had gained and all he had lost. For the first time in hundreds of years, he didn't tap the four beat tune while he thought.


	9. In Which Lucy Listens

**Chapter 9**

**In Which Lucy Listens**

"_The first duty of love is to listen." – Paul Tillich_

It wasn't to be helped. It wasn't Lucy's fault that the screams echoed into her cell and reverberated off the walls in a cacophony of pain and sorrow. Lucy felt his fear and loss wrack her body with each sob.

The moment he had started screeching Lucy leapt up. The noise rang out loud and clear. It sounded so child-like and just _sad_. It sounded like he had lost something so near to him that nothing else could replace it. She listened only for a few seconds to see if it would cease but it didn't. Lucy began to bang on the door.

"What are you doing to him? Let me see him! You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Her cries mingled with his and she slid further down onto the floor as she realised they wouldn't listen to her. It didn't matter what she said or did. They'd keep her here regardless. She was a tool.

"You promised," She whispered finally with a sob. She shut her eyes and covered her ears against the din and curled into a ball. If it only would stop. If only she could hold him and make sure he knew she loved him more than anything in the world.

The door was flung open and Lucy opened her red eyes to see one of the many guards walk in. She stood up with flame in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"What have you done to him? Let me go to him!" She yelled right at the guard. She pulled her hand back to hit him but he grabbed it to stop her. Lucy sagged at his touch and sighed.

"Please..." She begged, "I just need to know if my husband is okay." She stared into his eyes. "Please..." She whispered.

The guard shook his head. "I'm sorry Mrs Saxon. I've been given orders to take you to the Main Hall. There you will meet your husband again."

With that he put a metal bracelet on her. He then pulled out a sinister-looking remote control with a big red button on it.

"This is a remote electric bracelet." The guard explained. "I push this button and you get a massive dose of electric coursing through you. Got it?"  
Lucy nodded mutely and he smiled. "C'mon," The guard said. Silently she followed him to the Main Hall.


	10. The Time Vortex

**Chapter 10**

**The Time Vortex**

"_Time is more valuable than money." – Jim Rohn_

It sat in the middle of the room. The centre-piece of the room. Every person that entered was drawn to it and yet too afraid to go near it.

The Time Vortex.

It was a swirling vortex of light. Spinning on eternally deep into time itself. No one knew where it had come from or what was on the other side.

Lucy wandered slowly into the room in a dazed state. Was her husband OK? What the heck was that massive vortex? Why was she here? What the hell was _up_ with that massive blooming _vortex_?

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the man in the room. Harry! He was in a straitjacket trying to look nonchalant but failing. Lucy forgot about the electric shock bracelet and ran towards him. Just when her fingers were centimetres away from him a massive voltage of electricity ran through her body and she crumpled to the floor in a heap. She gave a weak little cry of pain and her husband cried with her. It hurt him to see her hurt.

"Don't touch him!" The guard said in a cruel and amused voice.

Then another man walked into the room. It was immediately obvious he was an authority figure. His presence seemed to command respect and power. It was a bit like the Master had been when he was onboard the Valiant only Lucy hated this man. He was her captor. He was the one who had trapped them and hurt them... Joshua Naithsmith.

He was grinning widely at them like he was actually pleased to see them.  
"Welcome to my mansion!" He said in a proud voice to his prisoners. "I am Joshua Naismith."

Lucy and the Master looked at him blankly.

"I released a book...Fighting the Future...." Joshua said in a slightly whiney voice. "It was a big success." He finished with a kind of self-triumphant nod. Then he glanced at them and saw their uncaring expressions. "You never read it?" He asked, surprised.

"I was in prison." Lucy said, bluntly.

"I was dead." The Master said, bluntly.

Joshua nodded again. It seemed to almost be a nervous habit of his and it had begun to annoy the Master. He's not a guy you want to annoy. He felt the electricity course through his veins and crackled on the tips of his fingers in little shocks of bright blue lightening. He had discovered the ability to shoot electric bolts was a plus-side of his regeneration. Now it was time to zap these irritating flies and get the hell out of here. Who cared about Lucy? She could die for all he cared. That would be one less worry for him.

A sharp stab of pain rammed into him at that thought. What _was_ that pain? Sadness. It was the feeling that _he _would die if she did. Thinking about it now he couldn't actually imagine life without her.

"I think you've noticed my Vortex?" Joshua said with pride in his already annoying-as-hell voice.

The Master smiled at this. _His_ Vortex! How arrogantly human of him it was to assume ownership of such a magnificent rip in time such as this. A simple mind such as Joshua's couldn't even begin to comprehend the power behind the Vortex.  
"Anyway," Joshua continued after staring thoughtfully at the Vortex. "I need you to close it. It's, to be quite frank, becoming and damn nuisance. You see that's the exact spot where I want to place my Immortality Gate and this blooming Time Vortex is in the way!"

Lucy stared at him with utter disbelief. The man was talking like he had an annoying statue on a mantle piece that he couldn't get rid of. But he was talking about a rip in time! How could he be so blasé about such a thing? Lucy had sure met some insane people in her time but he was certainly off his rocker.

"I'm sorry." The Master said with obvious pleasure in his voice. "But I'm afraid I can't just close this up." He shook his head. "Nope. You see...I'd much prefer to do _this_!" With that last word he sent several bolts of lightning at the men and they all fell to the floor. They'd been shocked by several volts and they'd be out for quite some time. With the force of the blast he'd knocked the straitjacket off him and now he stood free.

The Master seemed to be unaffected by his own freedom and was instead staring intently at the Vortex with an expression that looked increasingly Doctor-ish and worried. Lucy felt nervous.

"What is it?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"The Vortex has gone into self-combustion mode." He said in a simple way.  
"And that's not a good thing?" She asked.

"No. Basically, to your inferior mind, this thing will implode and suck this whole universe with it too. Every human will die and this whole universe will simply cease to exist. It'll be a little blank spot on the Galactic SatNav. Where the calm and annoying SatNav voice would've said: 'Now to your left there is Universe 7 Home of Earth and the neighbouring planets.' Instead it'll just totally fail to mention this universe. It won't be here any longer."

"You've got to stop it!" Lucy cried with a passion.  
"I can't. There's only one way I can stop it... It needs energy to seal it off. The same amount of energy it would've got if it simply sucked in the universe." The Master sighed.  
"Throw them in." Lucy said automatically as she gestured to Joshua and the guards who lay comatose on the floor.

"They won't be enough energy." He said. "It needs a Time Lord's energy. That'd seal it off."

There was an awful pause.

"You wouldn't..." Lucy whispered. "Not really..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She had begun to cry silently because she knew that once his mind was made up there was no changing it.

"I've always wondered what's on the other side of a Vortex. Nobody has ever found out." The Master mused.

Then he smiled at Lucy and held out his hands.

"Come with me."


	11. His Faithful Companion

**Chapter 11**

**His Faithful Companion**

"_How soon sorrow hath destroyed my face." –William Shakespeare_

The tears looked golden on her face. Like little coins. Tokens of her love for him. Because, truly, she cared for him. That was why she had to do what she would do.  
"I'm so sorry, Harry." She whispered the words barely audible on her chapped lips. Her face betrayed her sorrow like an open book and as he looked upon her he realised something. 

He had done so much to her. Hurt her, scared her, and threatened her. Yet he still had this uncontrollable caring rushing through him like wildfire. Invading every part of his mind and made him willing to do anything for her.

She had chosen him above all. She had stood by him through all the troubles. Out of fear and greed but out of love too. She had taught him to feel things no other human had ever made him feel before. He had said the whole human race could fall into the pit but that had been a lie. Not everyone. Just her to stay with him forever. If humanity could produce people like her maybe they weren't all that bad.

So he stared into her eyes and she stared into his. Then the Master held her in his arms and she held him tightly back. They fell together into the Time Vortex. Together eternally in the Time Lock.  
He loved her. He really loved her.

.


End file.
